


Our Side of the Mountain

by scp116



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Groping, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Rimming, Snow, Top Rhys (Borderlands), Very Cold Sex, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/pseuds/scp116
Summary: Jack was strong, Rhys thought, admiring his back tensing as he hefted the tree onto his shoulders, leaving him...vulnerable.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Our Side of the Mountain

Jack was an older man, but not as old as he pretended to be when Rhys asked him to do something. He'd gripe and grab his back, complain that his boyfriend was trying to kill him with menial labor a loader bot could handle, and pout when the loader bot didn't arrive fast enough to do whatever Rhys needed done. For a man who prided himself on strength, he complained seemingly non-stop when he had to use it. Shame, Rhys thought, watching him huff and struggle to haul the Christmas tree onto his shoulder- it was so fun to watch him flex. Jack was strong, Rhys admiring his back tensing as he hefted the tree onto his shoulders, leaving him...vulnerable. Jack looked up at him from under the pine needles, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes and giving him a pressed smile.  
“You want to help me out here, Rhysie baby?” Jack shifted, adjusting the tree and shaking some needles out of his hair. Rhys just raised his eyebrows and smiled, shaking his head.  
“Oh, don't mind me. Looks like you got it. I'm just enjoying the view.” Jack snorted and straightened as much as he could under the weight of the tree. It was about seven feet, kind of skinny, dipping at both ends as it hung off Jack. Rhys had picked it- even carried the saw, knowing Jack would be pulling the rest of the weight.

“Baby, you gotta know we're not making this a yearly thing. This is a pain. We already _have_ a tree, for fuck's sake.” They did, but that one was horrible, Rhys thought. It was a good twenty feet, towering over them in the main foyer, shining bright with baubles and tinsel. Rhys _hated_ tinsel, as he discovered when it was being put up. It got everywhere, even if he wasn't the one touching it- it had gone up a week ago and he was still shaking glittery bits out of his hair. Sure, maybe Jack had made him laugh when he strung it around one of the poor loader bots trying to do it's job, but that didn't make up for it.  
“Our tree sucks. We didn't even get to decorate it, which is just fucking boring, Jack.” Jack rolled his eyes and mouthed his words back at him in a mocking tone, before slowly walking back the way they came. It was all downhill from where they were, but Jack also hadn't been carrying a tree on the way there. Rhys skipped to keep up, dipping under the tip of the tree to stop it from dragging. His Hyperion standard boots kicked through the dusting of snow, before his eyes drifted upwards to focus on Jack's ass. One arm holding the light end of the tree up under his arm, he looked around the empty mountain and grinned devilishly as he reached forward.

“Ack- come on, kiddo, while I'm defenseless?” Jack squirmed to get away as much as he could, twisting forward on the tree to escape.  
“Aw, you'll live.” Maybe so. If he'd tugged on the pants Rhys especially liked that morning, it was hardly his fault- his boyfriend had woken him at six in the morning to start the journey out here. He'd just pulled on whatever was closest to his hand when he opened the drawer, which was, Jack thought, as he looked down- apparently those pants Rhys loved. Huffing, he pressed on. If Rhys wanted to get it on with him _now,_ when he was sweaty and covered in godforsaken pine needles, the kid was officially crazy. Jack knew he was hot, but not hot enough to harass on the side of a snowy mountain.

Rhys' hand crept forward again, making Jack jump.  
“Rhys, unless you want me to drop this tree and fuck you in the snow, knock it off.” Rhys pursed his lips, considering his options, before giving another quick squish and retracting his hand. Jack grunted and stopped for a second, kicking a leg out behind him which Rhys sidestepped with ease.  
“Sorry, sorry- just had to sample the goods.”  
“I thought I was the creepy old man in this relationship? Didn't your mother tell you to stay away from those, anyways?” Rhys scoffed. She had. But she hadn't mentioned that said creepy old man would have a body he'd daydream about eating guacamole off either, so as far as he was concerned, it was fine.  
“Oh, poor baby. Like you don't grab at me in Helios.”  
  
Jack shook his head and kept walking, the ground getting rocky as his attention focused on dodging the rocks embedded in the ground. This was probably the tamest part of Pandora, terrain-wise, and the bandits were pretty thin around here anyways. Jack wouldn't have brought him here if it was something he couldn't have handled. Rhys had been to Pandora once before on business, but even that was hard for Jack to stomach. A childhood on Pandora was a childhood wasted, and the thought of bringing Rhys there was sickening at best. Here, north of the Eridium Blight, was a few hundred miles of snowy mountains and trees for the picking. Nobody dared operate an actual farm, certainly not without Handsome Jack's sign off, but the trees here maintained themselves well enough to justify giving them a home over Christmas.

Rhys whined as he tripped over a small rock, the tree keeping him barely upright as Jack dragged him along. The tip of the oddly misshapen tree obscured his view of the ground, making him trip along the path at Jack's pace. Eventually he huffed and dropped the tree, resolving to cut the dirtied tip off anyways. Crossing his arms to hoard what little warmth he had, the frigid plastic outer layer of the jacket singing into his fingertips. He huffed, the air burning the edges of his nostrils, making him shake his head and pause when his eyes landed again on Jack's behind. He bit his lip and smirked, creeping up closer behind Jack to land a smack on his ass. Jack grumbled and twisted his head back, glowering at the younger man as he secured his hand around the cheek, before shaking his head and dipping his cold fingers under Jack's waistband to squeeze at him. Jack yelped and bucked forward to get away from the chill on his soft ass, letting out an embarrassing whimper.

“Rhys!” He whined like a child, wriggling away until Rhys pulled his hand out. “What the fuck is up with you, kid?!” He whirled around, Rhys ducking to avoid the swinging tree sailing through the air. Jack sneered, baring his teeth like an angry dog at his rowdy boyfriend, before screwing his face up and going to set the tree down. Rhys raised an eyebrow, filthy thoughts popping into his head as he pressed his fingertips to the bottom of the stump, pushing it up to keep it from hitting the ground. Jack raised an eyebrow and readjusted the tree in his arms, huffing at Rhys and grumbling.

"What? What do you want? Because you're the one who insisted we come all the way out here and cut down our own tree when we already _have_ a tree, dipshit. We could have had the bots handle setting up something smaller, but no, you have to take advantage of having a strong man around the house who can haul around trees and shit. I know, you just love to watch me flex, but I'd like to get home sometime soon so I can feel my extremities again princess." Rhys raised an eyebrow and stepped in, carefully avoiding the stump of the tree, wrapping his arms around Jack's torso and getting up on his toes. Jack's bitter expression softened as Rhys pressed a kiss to his lips with a sigh, staring at his masked face with nothing short of loving admiration.

The sweet moment made Jack smile despite himself, despite the bratty behavior from his charge, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Look princess, I'll forgive you and rail that ass to your heart's content if you just let me get home to do it..." His voice squeaked and trailed off as Rhys' hand slipped into his jeans front pocket, sliding inwards towards his crotch. Jack went to say something again when he felt skinny fingers gripping the shaft of his dick, making it jump to life in his hand. Letting out a slow breath as Rhys took the cock in his hand, rubbing softly with another soft kiss, he moaned and tilted his head into the air. His biceps burned at the strain of the tree on his shoulders, making him grunt and go to set it down. Rhys let him that time, casting an uncaring look at the tree, now propped up against a rock. As he looked around, ideas flooded his perverted mind, making him flush for a moment before smiling up at his lover.

"Rhys..." Jack linked his hands around Rhys' neck, leaning in to mouth at the skin as his cheeks burned at the attention. They hadn't done much of anything in public before, but Jack's soft moans into Rhys' burning skin had him too soft to stop. He picked up the pace, squeezing and jerking as much as the tightening fabric would let him. Jack was painfully hard against his jeans, and as Rhys looked down, he saw the red tip of his cock poking up out of his belt. It was dripping clear pre-cum, droplets squeezing out with Rhys' ministrations, making him drool at the thought of licking it up and making Jack scream.

Jack threw his head back and gasped, a smile on his face, hot despite the snow surrounding them. As Rhys picked up his pace, tightening his grip and nibbling on the hard line of his neck, Jack tensed and cried out into the frozen air when he came. It squirted up and landed small droplets on Rhys' jacket, easily wiped off the plastic, but he had to stop himself from licking it up. He wasn't done, not by a long shot. Jack leaned his head back down to look at Rhys with a smile, opening his mouth to give some Jack-typical line before sighing and shaking his head, going in for another kiss. Rhys took it with a gentle smile, before reaching his hand up to grab Jack's shirt in a fist and guide him to the rock beside them. Jack raised an eyebrow when Rhys laid him down on the boulder, and opened his mouth to protest when he tugged at Jack's hip to roll him over.  
"Hold on there, kitten-" He cut off when Rhys applied his own force, rolling him over onto his stomach. Scoffing, he kicked a leg at the snow, some of it shooting back up onto Rhys. Rhys smacked his ass cheek and reached around to unbuckle his belt, sliding his pants and briefs down in one fell swoop. Jack grimaced at his most sensitive bits being exposed to the cold of the mountain, wriggling back against Rhys for any warmth. Rhys reached to pull his cock down to rest between his legs, any protection from the cold pulled down to his knees to expose him fully.

"Rhy- _oh,_ " He gasped and pushed up on his forearms when Rhys pulled his cheeks apart and licked a teasing, wriggling stripe up his ass, making Rhys put a warm hand on his upper back to push him back down. Jack whined and squirmed, before covering his mouth with closed fingers. He was certain nobody would willingly come to this part of the Eridium Blight, but he wasn't eager for the public to catch wind of Handsome Jack's bare ass, exposed to the winter air to be licked like a bitch in heat. The thought made him squirm and twist his head around for any intruders, and, seeing none, he rested his chin on the cold rock, blushing. Rhys twirled his tongue around Jack's tight hole, slowly pushing at the ring of muscle before pulling back to lick a wide stripe up his perineum. The cooling spit made Jack gasp and squirm each time, pushing his ass further out into the air for Rhys to service. It wasn't often he was reduced to this, eager for his boyfriend and whining like a whore, but Rhys loved nothing more than to make his man cry like this.

Rhys dipped his tongue into Jack's painfully tight hole, slobbering and laving over it in worship as Jack panted. His hands massaged at Jack's unshaven ass, burying his face in between his cheeks and moaning. He sank to his knees behind the older man, kneading at his doughy behind as he pulled the widest part of his tongue over the sensitive skin. Jack leaned down to take the collar of his shirt in his teeth, moaning at the warm, wet muscle. Jack shuddered at the cold rock against his body, cock leaking onto the ground despite himself. Rhys' warm hands pried at his tender skin, making him cry out and wriggle his ass further back. Rhys laved his tongue over the puckered hole and kissed at it, before pulling away to admire the mess he'd made of Jack. He was panting like a dog, his ass wet and warm. This would have been the perfect position for a spanking, Rhys thought, looking at him exposed and bent over. His ass was pushed up and out, _begging_ for a good belting, but he shook his head and went to undo his zipper- even though it would have warmed his bottom for sure.

Jack lifted his head to look back with a pitiful expression, whining and grinding his neglected cock into the boulder.  
“Rhysie...” He panted, eyes going wide when Rhys pulled out a packet of lube from his breast pocket. “...did you plan this?” He sounded scared, whimpering softly as Rhys ripped the packet open with his teeth. He shook his head as he dribbled the cold lube onto his fingers, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger to warm it for Jack's reddened hole.  
“No, I just always have to be ready if _you_ want to get rowdy in public.” He pressed his thumb to Jack's ass and rubbed it around the rim before slipping it inside, making Jack gasp and buck forward at the intrusion. Rhys wriggled his thumb before pulling it out and pushing his index finger in, feeling around the silky, wet hole sucking him in. Jack shrieked and pushed back, Rhys' second finger prodding at his stretched skin before pushing in. Jack sobbed into the rock, feeling his boyfriends small fingers stretching him out. Rhys's cock, thankfully, was a fair bit smaller than Jack's- but Jack really didn't make a habit of taking dicks of any size. His ass was painfully tight, not used to the abuse Rhys took, but the stretch just made him squirm and wail.

“Rhysie~” He dragged out, rocking back onto Rhys' fingers and feeling his face flush behind his mask as he chewed on his lip. Rhys pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring as much as he could before pulling out and slathering the remaining lube on his cock as he worked it out of his underwear. He pressed his fingers together and ran the length of the remaining lube, the rest of the packet dripping over his cock head and running down the sides. Jack wriggled his hips, cock lain out on the rock between his legs, hard and pressing into it. Rhys finished rubbing his cock with lube and glanced around, pulling a face before wiping the minimal excess on the back of Jack's hoodie.  
“Wh-eugh. Thanks for that.” Rhys slapped his open hand against Jack's ass, making him gasp- before running his other hand up into the hair on the back of Jack's meaty thighs.

Rhys gripped Jack's bare hip with one hand and guided his cock towards the man's hole, tapping it against the rim before pushing his head in. Jack grunted and grabbed at the sides of the rock, pushing his ass up for Rhys to fuck into. Rhys ran his hands up Jack's back, letting out a slow breath before pulling the older man's hips back onto him. Jack exhaled, sounding almost like a laugh before a moan rose from his throat. Rhys ran a hand over his flank and squeezed, heart pounding as his eyes and hands ran over his lover's body. Jack tilted his head down and groaned, louder with no sheets to muffle his cries, gritting his teeth as Rhys gasped and pushed forward. His ass stretched painfully around Rhys, who wasn't exactly big, especially compared to Jack, but Jack wasn't made for taking dicks. Not like Rhys was, with a smaller frame than Jack, soft and near constantly hanging off Jack's arm with high hopes. Rhys would have smacked Jack for describing him like that, but it didn't matter, because he was the one bent over a rock half naked with Rhys' cock fucking into his ass, legs kicking at the snow helplessly. He didn't really want out of this position, but he wasn't used to being his boyfriend's bitch like this.

Rhys took Jack's ass cheeks in his hands and tugged them apart gently, eyes closing as he bottomed out against Jack's hips. Jack tensed around him, squirming and clenching his fists at the intrusion, whimpering softly as he felt Rhys with every movement. As Jack eventually stilled, Rhys ran a soothing hand up his back, scratching softly at his lover's sides before Jack nodded.  
“You can...ngh, fuck...you can move...” Rhys pulled his hand down to Jack's waist, digging his fingers in as he slowly pulled out to push back in. Jack gasped at Rhys' repeated motions, eyes wide, mouth open in pain and tingling pleasure as Rhys moaned out loud. He took his time fucking the older man, thrusting and running his warm hands over Jack's exposed body. As Jack's grunts choked into moans, Rhys rubbing up against his prostate, he pushed his hips further back for cock and reached back to grab Rhys' hip, giving him a firm tap.

“Come on, Rhysie. I won't- fuck, I won't break.” Rhys groaned in response and bucked his hips forward, making Jack choke on spit and gasp for air. He picked up his pace slowly, rocking his hips into Jack faster every second as his sweet noises echoed across the snow, growing in volume with Rhys' motions. Jack adjusted and started squealing in pleasure, grabbing at the rock beneath him and gripping with all the strength he had as Rhys railed into him, his legs kicking up snow behind them. Jack screamed when he came untouched, squirting hot cum onto the snow as Rhys readjusted, fucking into Jack's tight hole frantically before cumming with a grimace.

Rhys caught his breath before pulling out, redressing himself as fast as he could before the afterglow of sex wore off and the cold air got to him. Jack stayed bent over the boulder, gasping for air and hiding his red face in his hands. Rhys tugged Jack's pants up onto his hips and readjusted the belt, pulling Jack up to rest back against his boyfriend's chest. His hands came up to Jack's head, turning it to fall back on his shoulder as he pressed firm kisses along the line of his exposed neck. Jack shifted against him, grumbling about the cold and bracing against Rhys to stand. They helped each other up out of the snow, Jack tilting forward to lean on the tree as his senses slowly came back to him. He shivered, rubbing his face and buckling his belt, before sighing and going to pick up the tree again.  
“You are _so_ fucking cuddling me when we get home, I swear to god.” Jack huffed, his hair even more disheveled than it already had been as he set the tree on his shoulders for a second time. Rhys giggled a bit, kissing Jack's shoulder and getting the best grip on the tree he could. “And I'm gonna be the goddamn little spoon, because I think I just fucking earned it. Maybe a back rub too.”

Rhys smiled and let his mind trail off as they finished the snowy trek home, before looking back up the white landscape and wondering how much convincing it would take to get Jack to come back the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this for the BL gift exchange, but my heart told me it HAD to be bottom Jack, so here it is and I'll post the gift on the 23rd!
> 
> Feel free to reach out on Tumblr at scp116, leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
